


Lost

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Gabriel is hoping to fix things with you after leaving. Little does he know this time it won’t be so easy.





	Lost

“You can’t leave!”

Sam gasped. He was more than annoyed with Gabriel!

“Yes I can.”

Gabriel snarled back. He didn’t care what the youngest Winchester or Cas had to say about it! Gabriel needed time! He needed time to process everything that happened to him. If they could understand that then that was their problem.

Right as Sam was about to say something his phone rang. He looked to Gabriel sadly.

“Wait, please.”

Gabriel shrugged. He didn’t have anywhere to be so what did a few more seconds hurt?  He watched as Sam answered the phone and listened to the person on the other line. The moment that Sam’s face went pale and his heart rate increased, Gabriel started listening.

“What do you mean Dean? Is she okay?! What?!! What kind of answer is that?! Y/n can’t die like this! Cas and I are on our way! Don’t make any dumb decisions!”  
Sam hang up the phone turning to Cas who was frowning.

“What is it? What’s wrong with Y/n?”

Sam looked close to tears as he shot a cold look in Gabriel’s direction.

“She and Dean got ambushed. Dean’s okay. Y/n took two to the chest. They don’t know if she’s going to make it. We have to get to the hospital. Gabriel, if you need a reason to stay…this is one. Y/n loved you and whether you want to admit it or not you loved her.”

Gabriel’s expression was mirroring how it looked a bit ago in his bedroom.

“Of course I loved her! I may not have said it but I did!”

Sam wanted to argue with Gabriel on that statement. For someone who said they loved another, Gabriel actions were a bit eyebrow raising.  If you loved someone you did fake your death and go shack up with porn stars!

“I did it to keep her safe! I knew she would have been hurt if I remained with her.”

“Well she’s doing pretty good right now!”

Sam sneered. Gabriel groaned, putting a hand on his face. How was he supposed to get Sam to see that he didn’t know anything about actually loving someone! Being in love scared Gabriel senseless! How was he supposed to show that to Y/n appropriately? A few kisses and sleeping together probably wasn’t the definition of true love.

Cas came in, stopping the conversation.

“We don’t have time for this. Y/n doesn’t have time for this. We need to go. Now!”

(Meanwhile)

Your eyes opened. Looking around your surroundings you couldn’t help but be confused. The last thing that you knew you and Dean were about to finish up a case. Now here you sat in an empty coffee shop.

“Y/n Winchester, so nice to see you.”

You turned in your chair seeing one other then Death standing beside you.

“Death…what are you? What am I doing here?”

Death sat down looking around. He stirred the cup of coffee that appeared before him.

“You don’t remember?”

You looked down before feeling your eye widen.

“I was shot! Am I dead?!”

Death shook his head.

“Not yet, that choice is really up to you now. I have to admit. Out of your brother and yourself I have always found you to be the most appealing Winchester.”

You smirked. This was definitively a weird comment to get especially from Death.

“Well thanks I guess. Wow, I didn’t think it would end like this.”

You said miserably. Deep down, you always hoped that your death be done doing something heroic. Walking across a parking lot and getting blasted wasn’t exactly what you had in mind. Not that it really mattered now of course, you were doomed death would find its way.

“Please don’t taunt Sam, Dean, and Cas with this. That is all I want from you.”

You said softly. Death nodded in agreement.

“That is agreeable.”

“Wait! Y/n no!”

That voice, you had missed that voice so much! You closed your eyes in mental anguish before opening them to see Gabriel standing in front of you. Your heart pounded as you stood reaching out to touch him. He eyes closed as your hand caressed his cheek.

“Gabriel, I’ve missed you so much!”

His golden eyes fluttered open.

“I’ve missed you too kid. I love you.”

Death who had been quiet for the last few moments finally rejoined the conversation.

“Awe, that is so sweet! Now where were we, Y/n?”

You looked back at Gabriel, who was shaking his head.

“Don’t say yes to him! Y/n don’t do it.”

You looked at Gabriel confused.

“But Gabriel, if I dying means I get to be with you again isn’t it worth it?”

Gabriel reached out grabbing your hands. His golden eyes looked apologetic.

“I’m not dead.”  
You knew you had to look confused! What was he talking about? You watched him die! For the past 8 years you had been having reoccurring nightmares about his death.

“What? What are you talking about Gabriel? I watched…I watched you die!”

Death meanwhile chuckled

“Oh dear Gabriel, it appears you are in trouble.”

Gabriel snarled at Death.

“Get lost! You’re services are done here!”

Death’s narrow eyes winded. The last thing that he wanted was to tangle with an archangel!  

“Very well.”

Once Death was gone, you turned back to Gabriel.

“What are you talking about?”

Gabriel looked down sadly.

“I faked my death all those years ago. I wanted you to have a normal life. Y/n I didn’t know how to comprehend love and I don’t know if I do now. I doubt that you would even consider being with me now.”

You looked at him carefully. Part of you felt deceived and left down. You have thought that you meant more to Gabriel. On the other hand you could see his point. You too, wasn’t well versed in all the making of love. What was the perfect love anyway? That was a question you found yourself asking a lot. Sam and Dean were no pristine examples of loving relationships. Dean had more women in his life time then you could keep count of and Sam had lost Jess many years ago. There was also the disaster known as Ruby too that qualified as an example of what not to do.

“Gabe, I understand. There is no handbook on how to handle all of this….for either of us. I thought I would never see you again and now that you’re here…I don’t want to see you walk away again.”

Gabriel nodded.

“I’ve been through hell. I don’t know how much of me is the same.”

Although he hadn’t said what exactly happened you could tell it was bad! Maybe in time he would tell you but for now he seemed to not want to talk about it. You would pressure him. When Gabriel wanted to talk about it he would come to you. Gabriel would give you all of the answers in time.

“Did the porn stars try to kill you?”

Gabriel chuckled.

“I don’t want to talk about the porn stars. The past is in the past and all we have is our future. Open your eyes.”

You looked down feeling the urge to cry.

“I don’t want to. What if you aren’t there? What if all of this…what if it all was a dream?”

Gabriel shook his head before placing a finger tip to your lips.

“Trust me, its not dream. I am right here with you. Open your eyes.”

Opening your eyes with a gasp of air, all you could see was cold blinding light. When the room came too Gabriel sat on the bed looking down with you. The pain in your chest had vanished leaving you feeling normal.

“Gabriel!”

You reached out for him. Gabriel quickly put his arm under the small of your back pulling you into his arms.

“Hiya kiddo. Miss me?”

He gave you that eyebrow wiggle that stole your heart in the beginning.

“You have no idea!”

You said happily before throwing your arms around his shoulders. Snuggling your face against his, everything felt complete.

“I missed you too. I meant it you know?”

“Meant what?”

You questioned. Gabriel smirked.

“When I said that I love you Y/n.”

“I love you too Gabriel. Don’t ever leave me again.”

He shook his head.

“Never, I may have to take you on adventures though. You know playing house is going to be rough.”

You nodded, considering his words.

“One request?”

Gabriel was busy working his lips on the sides of your neck.

“Mhm?”

You grinned, knowing that you were about to get a rise out of him!

“No porn stars.”

Gabriel pulled back looking at you with wide eyes. He saw your smile and began to laugh.

“What do I need with porn stars when I have you? Fuck them, we can make our own tapes.”

You knew that your life was about to restart again. Gabriel saved you before and he saved you yet again. Life was about to start again and this time there wasn’t going to be a goodbye!


End file.
